joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Ball
Summary Dragon Ball is a long running manga/anime franchise that is highly notable for being one of the most iconic of the bunch (well Z, at least). The series consists of Dragon Ball, Z, GT, & Super. It also consists of various characters that are memetic heroes, purely controversial, wanked to oblivion, lowballed like a weak free throw, badly animated, etcetera.... Note: This verse is for joke profiles relating to the series. More serious profiles go here. Power of The Verse Hoo boy, does it vary wildly! Some characters are memetic powerhouses, (Most notably the creations of Team Four Star) some are fanboyed and wanked over to no end or just plain jacked up to oblivion leading to them becoming broken godmods of this wiki, (Brolypotence being a good example of the former, Exaggerated Goku a great example of the latter) others are lowballed out of pure spite/hatred/ignorance, (Rocks and minion lasers ahoy!) while others are just plain ridiculous and do not make much logical sense or plain sense at all. Supporters and Opponents of The Verse Supporters * Android Seventeen * Professor Voodoo (Now if the fanbase would stop making him second guess this decision.) * CaptainFalcon64 (It needs more haxes.) * Ryukama * Ikereviews * ThePerpetual * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer (Needs more super forms.) * TISSG7Redgrave (Needs more power. :P) * Elvis Adika (Need more higher tiers characters. :P) * TheArcosian (No one beats my Nipplepotence Creation.) * Alexcar3000 (C'mon DBSuper, when Tier 2?) * Xali990 (#VoteVegetaForMainCharacter#MakeDragonBallGreatAgain) * Roun12 (HACKS. MODS. HACKING MODDERS AND MODDING HACKERS. I just want more haxes, Toriyama-Senpai.) * Pokémon Trainer Jacob (Piccolo needs a massive Power-Up and I'm hoping for SSB Future Trunks.) * Master Xar (CMON Tier 2 and possibly Tier 1, maybe, possibly Dragonnutz plz.) * Paleomario66 (Multiple characters, especially Goten and Trunks, need some more spotlight.) * TheLuffyPlayer (Needs more. Ah, i don't know, it needs something, but i don't know what. =P) Neutral * Opponents * Character Profiles * Akira Toriyama * Android 17 * Android 22 * Beez * Biris * Bowsemigra * Broly (Composite) * Brolypotence * Buuhan (Wanked) * Collar * Dbs Goku(Lowballed) * Demon Cell * Dragon Ball Super (Episode 12) * Dragon Ball Super (Episode 39) * Dragonborn Freiza * Dr. Gero's Door * EOGT Goku (Fanon) * Farmer with a shotgun * Frieza (Dragon Ball World * Frieza (Jump Force) * Frieza(Lowballed) * Frieza (Out of Context) * Frezar * Future Maifu (Wanked) * Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super Episode 57) * Ghost Nappa * Gokario * Goku Black (Creepy Version) * Goku (Downplayed) * Goku (Dragonzball Peepee) * Goku (Exaggerated) * Goku (MvC) * Goku ( Power level edition!) * Goku (Screwattack) * Goku (Team Four Star) * Goku (Wanked) * Guku * Hercule (Legend Of Hercule) * Hit (Double Exaggerated) * Hitto (wanked) * Lakers Frieza * Larry Winwood * Limiter Cut Broly * Majin Buu (Outlier Edition) * Majin Buu (ScrewAttack) * Majin Buu (Cartoon Fight Club) * Mark "Hercule" Satan * Monaka (Theoretical) * Morshu * Mr Bro Bro * Mr Popo (TFS) * Mr Satan(Infintely Massive Downplayed) * Nappa (Know How Edition) * Nipplepotence * Perfect Cell (Team Four Star) * Vegeta (Over 9000 Meme Edition) * Shropo * Son Goku DBM * Son Goku Mvc and Hgp * Son Goku (Pre-Crisis) * Son Goku (Super Saiyan White) * Son Goku (Theoretical Inevitable DBS Super Saiyan God Rainbow) * Son Goku (Ultimate Cartoon Fighting) * Shaggy Rogers (Dragon Ball Version) * Squirrel (Dragon Ball Online) * Ssj Berserk Broly(Wanked) * Super Saiya-Jin God * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 God Super Saiyan 2.5 Legendary G-Mode Goku * Super Saiyan God Green Full Power Yamcha * Super Saiyan God Yamcha * Super Kami Guru * Ultimate Maxi Fusion * Ultimate Perfect Cell * Whis-Cash * Whis (Toriyama Edition) * Yamcha (Canon) * Yamcha (Weakling) * Zen'ō (Downplayed) * Zeno-sama (Totally and Completely Accurate) Arena Profiles Planet Namek Category:Verse page Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Category:Professor Voodoo's Profiles Category:JBW Fictional Franchises